About Time (CM Punk One Shot)
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: When Malia like CM Punk but she is too scared to tell him what will happen? CM Punk/OC one shot


Name: Malia Shinra

Age: 26

Looks: Athletic build, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, dark brown/black hair styled like Reita from the Gazette.

Height: 5'3

Personality: shy, random, nerdy, and weird.

Piercings: One lobe piercing on each ear stretched to 00 gauge, and a septum piercing stretched to 10 gauge

Tattoos: Right inner wrist: fs71/f/2011/061/c/e/fullmetal_alchemist_ouroboros_by_ Hip left side: ink_prod/photos/0037/8929/brit_s_chocobo_

Job: WWE Commentator/Diva

Entrance Music(If part of the WWE): How the Wicked Live by The Slants watch?v=nT6_JKtiSUY&list=PL78C07AE062C5548F&index=2&feature=plpp_video

Friends: Briella Ross, her cousin John Cena, Phil, Alex, Layla, Natalya, Dolph Ziggler, Stephen, Wade

Enemies: Zack Ryder, A.J, Beth, Drew McIntyre, Kelly Kelly, Daniel Brian, Jack Swagger

I walked down the halls to my locker room. I was suppose to be interviewing Phil tonight and then have a match with Briella against Kelly Kelly and A.J. I changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a ripped in the back off the shoulder white tee. Briella was running late. I could tell because her stuff wasn't in the locker room when I arrived. I finished my hair and make up when Briella burst into the room. I jumped a little and looked at her.

"Your late." I told her.

"I know. If Vince finds out he'll fire me on the spot." Briella said. I nodded and went back to my make up. "Oooh someone's getting all fancy for their interview with Philly!"

"Is that tonight?" I asked pretending that I wasn't sure. Briella knew about my crush on Phil and she would tease me about it.

"Yeah it is. Phil's been the champion for 365 days! You're suppose to interview him." Briella reminded me.

"Oh yeah. Right right."

"You excited?"

"No. Why would I?" I asked.

"Because He's your crush. I know I would be nervous." Briella answered. I turned around and looked at her.

"You get nervous just being in the same room as Zack. I am not you. I don't get nervous around Phil."

"You will tonight."

"No I won't." I went back to my make up as Briella started to change.

"Malia. 5 minutes." A stage hand called.

"Coming." I stood up and looked at Briella. "See ya in a bit." I went to my interview.

~Interview~

"So Punk, you've been the champion for 1 year how does that feel?" I asked.

"It feels like I am annoyed by your stupid questions. How does it feel to be the WWE champion for 1 year? It feels like I am the best in the world. It feels like I am better than everyone!" Phil answered. I went back to the locker room to finish getting ready for my match. Briella was wearing a blue plaid skirt, black fishnets, black combat boots, and her favorite black shredded at the bottom to her chest v neck.

"Ready?"Briella asked.

"Almost. Let me just get my gear on." I answered. I changed into my black skinny jean shorts. I ran a hand through my hair as Briella stood up.

"Let's kick some slutty ass." Briella said. We left our locker room and headed to the entrance area.

"Good interview." Phil said as we passed him in the halls.

"Thanks." I said as we continued to walk to the entrance area. My entrance theme, "How the Wicked Live" by: The Slants, blared. I came out and did my entrance. Then "White Rabbit" by: Egypt Central blared and Briella came out. she did her entrance and came to the ring.

"You wanna start?" She asked as she got in the ring. I nodded. I knew facing A.J. would be easy for me. I started to punch and kick her. After trading hits, we both tagged in our partners. Briella rushed in and speared Kelly Kelly. I knew how much Briella hated Kelly Kelly because those two had a long history in the ring and backstage. Briella tagged me in and I went for my finisher. Then I went for the pin. 1...2...3...

"Here are your winners Briella and Malia!" Briella and I hugged in the ring and then headed up the ramp. I could see out of the corner of my eyes Briella was mocking Kelly Kelly. I laughed as we made our way to our locker room backstage.

"Briella, Malia." We turned around and saw Zack Ryder coming towards us.

"Hey Zack!" I greeted him.

"Hi!" Briella said.

"That was a great match. Your finisher was flawless." Zack commented.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Your welcome. So there's a party tonight with the group. Would you two want to come?" He asked.

"Sure. We'd love to! After the show?" I asked. Zack nodded.

"See you then." Briella said. We walked back to the locker room.

"Why did I have to do all the talking? You know I'm shy!" I said when we reached the locker room.

"Because I just got a little nervous that Zack was talking to us." She answered.

"You know I'm shy."

"And so am I!" She said.

"You are the only woman in the history of wrestling to jump from the megatron onto the Bella Twins forcing them to retire!" I reminded her.

"So?"

"So, if you can do that then why can't you talk to your crush?" I asked.

"Alright let's make a deal. Tonight, we will tell our crushes before 2 am." Briella answered. I nodded. "Now, let's get ready!" Briella changed into a pair of blue metallic pants and a black crop top. I on the other hand changed into red skinny jeans and a plain black v neck. We hurried up and went to the club. Briella headed straight for the bar. I followed. If I had to tell Phil about my likeness towards him I was going to need a drink in my hand. "One long island ice tea!" Briella ordered.

"Are you sure you don't want a Long Island Ice Z." Zack Ryder came up behind Briella putting his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and kissed him. I ordered a drink and watched as Briella and Zack headed to the dance floor to dance. I took a sip of my drink and searched for Phil. If Briella could just kiss Zack, then I could do it. I finished my drink. walked up to Phil and kissed him.

"It's about time." Phil said before kissing me again.


End file.
